


Late Night Talks

by maxmoehoe



Category: Cancer Crew, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse?, Alcohol, I had no clue what’ to name it, M/M, Pls help me find a better name, hes not abusive just, i imagine if he wasn’t arguing with someone he’d accidentally say mean shit and maybe hit them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: “Who gave you that black eye?”“What’s it to you?” Max stepped closer to the man, trying his best to put on a tough face, oblivious to the fact that he just looked like a beat up cinnamon roll.





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot to avoid writing my other fics. I actually started writing this one before Plastic Heart but I got writers block on this one too lmao. This will only be one chapter unless people really want more (in which case it’ll have like 3 chapters).

It was a long walk from Max’s house to the liquor store, but he just couldn’t stay there any longer. Not with that cunt still there. He didn’t even know why he walked to the liquor store, going home drunk would only cause more problems. Maybe he could stay at a hotel...

“Who gave you that black eye?” An Asian man slightly shorter than himself stood with his back against the wall, a cigarette between his fingers that he took a puff from for emphasis.

“What’s it to you?” Max stepped closer to the man, trying his best to put on a tough face, oblivious to the fact that he just looked like a beat up cinnamon roll.

The man shrugged, taking another long drag from his cigarette. “Just curious I guess. So, who gave it to you?”

Max sighed, “My cunt of a boyfriend.” The man extended his hand out to Max, suggesting he took a drag of his cigarette. “I’d prefer my own.” He took his pack from the pocket of his sweats, handing it over. 

“I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.” He spoke so nonchalantly about it that Max couldn’t help but laugh. “Nah, too much hassle.” Max leaned into the shorter mans lighter, purposely avoiding eye contact. 

“You got a name?” 

“Max.”

“George, but you can call me Joji.” Joji reaches for a handshake to find that Max had a surprisingly strong grip for someone that got beat up. “Did it hurt?” Max shook his head, even if he wasn’t there he wouldn’t give that fucker the satisfaction of knowing he hurt him. The two boys stood in silence, puffing from their cigarettes with their backs against the wall. It probably looked like a fucking drug deal.

“Why’d he do it?” The question startled Max. How are you supposed to answer that?

“We were arguing.”

“So he hit you?"

“He didn’t mean to...”

Joji scoffed, you don’t just accidentally give your boyfriend a black eye. God, his boyfriend must be huge to be able to do that to him. Max wasn’t scary or tough by any means, but he was big and looked like he could beat your ass if he actually wanted to. Joji threw his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his sneakers.  
“You shouldn’t take that from him. You’re too pretty to be bruised up like that.”

Max rolled his eyes at the other boys words, this definitely wasn’t the right time to be flirting. But he had to admit it was nice to hear, it differed from the things Ian had been saying to him that night. Just thinking about it made him want to cry. Max’s hands shot up to rub his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, attracting Jojis attention.

“You know, it’s okay to cry. I do it all the time, it’s a great release.” Jacking off is a great release but he’s not going to do that in front of any random guy he meets.

“Oh, fuck off.” Max’s back slid down the wall until he reached the ground, his arms wrapping around his bent legs in front of him. Why was he being so mean to Joji? He hadn’t done anything wrong, he was actually being pretty nice. He couldn’t help the tears that began to fall as he rest his head on his knees. Max sobbed into his legs, he didn’t want it to be as loud as it was but he couldn’t help it. And he didn’t fucking care. People cry in public all the time, so why the fuck would it matter if he did? He deserved to cry more than those other people anyway. Joji slid down to sit next to the sobbing Max. His arm wrapped around Max only to see him flinch and slap his arms away. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, man. No one deserves that.”

“Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.” Though his words were harsh he didn’t want anything more than for Joji to wrap his arms around him and tell him it would be okay, that he didn’t need Ian, that he was better than that. But he didn’t. He respected Max’s wishes and didn’t touch him. The cunt didn’t even apologize again. He just sat there, tapping his fingers on his knees in the rhythm of a songs beat. But that was expected. That’s what he always did, right? Though they’d just met a few minutes ago, Max felt like he’d known Joji his entire life. ‘Forget it,’ he though to himself, ‘you fucking suck’. Joji could see that Max was disappointed, which led to his next line. 

“You could always run away with me.” Max giggled at Jojis words. He couldn’t possibly be serious. “My friends are having a party tonight, that’s why I’m here. You’re welcome to come.”

Max scratched at his arm, something he often did when determining his answer to be decisions. ‘Ian may be mad about it..’ his head filled with worries about how Ian would feel, ‘but then again he did tell me to get out of the house for a little bit.’ 

Joji opened his wallet, handing Max a $100 bill. “You can get some alcohol for yourself to drink at the party, my treat. You’ll have fun, trust me.”

Max grinned, Joji really seemed to know exactly how Max was feeling. He deserved to have fun, especially after a night like that. And it’s not like everyone at the party had to know how he got the black eye. He could actually have fun for the first time in a while, a good night with a (now) good friend.

“Fuck it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos really mean a lot to me!!


End file.
